


Just Another Tuesday

by PicassoWithAPencil



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sean basically doesn’t exist here, Sickfic, cute flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicassoWithAPencil/pseuds/PicassoWithAPencil
Summary: As they descended into sleep, Stephanie muttered, “I hope you know you have me wrapped around your finger.”Emily whispered, “Trust me, baby. I do.”





	Just Another Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much and after reading the book as well as watching the movie I decided they needed a happier ending. This is just a fluffy sick fic inspired by me basically doing the same thing a week ago haha. I hope I portrayed Emily correctly, even though it is fluff. I seriously doubt I did but I hope you guys enjoy it haha. Kudos and comments appreciated!

It was a dreary morning when it happened, the rain nearly torrential with no sun to speak of. Stephanie barely managed to get up on time, as she was burning the midnight oil finishing up her sterilization of the entire house. Miles had just gotten over a nasty stomach bug passed around by one of the kids in his class. 

Stephanie had gone into full germ protection protocol, short of putting plastic on all the furniture. This meant washing her hands every ten minutes, cleaning every soft surface in the house, and steam cleaning all of the dishes she and Miles used. 

It only lasted for a few days, thank god, but Stephanie was exhausted from staying up at all hours of the night to monitor her sons condition. 

Today was the day she decided that Miles was well enough to go back to school, a rainy Tuesday of all things. 

Stephanie layered him up as much as she could, with his yellow rain slicker to boot. Cold and rainy weather did nothing for illnesses, she knew.

While she made sure Miles was getting dressed and packing his backpack, Stephanie whipped up two identical lunches of fruit, gluten free pretzels, and homemade cracker desserts that would be easy on Miles’ stomach.

The other lunch was for Nicky, Emily’s son. Over time she and Emily had become close friends, chatting over wine and Stephanie’s cheese snacks while their boys played upstairs. 

Stephanie loved making food for Emily. Of course it was for Nicky and Miles as well, but Stephanie basked in the glow that was Emily’s barely there, but so impactful, smile whenever she tasted something she liked. 

It was pretty clear that Emily and Nicky had lived off pizza and takeout for who knows how long, and Stephanie was excited to give them something new and healthy to eat. 

Her heart swelled as she remembered the first time she had treated Emily and her son to one of her first home cooked meals.

xxxx

_ Stephanie proudly sat the dish of green bean casserole and the side of steamed corn on Emily’s fancy, glass dining room table. It was their first dinner together with everyone present, a quiet, uneventful Tuesday evening.  _

_ As soon as she had served everyone, Miles dug in, much to Stephanie’s irritation. Both Emily and Nicky looked at what was in front of them as if it were about to jump off the plate and bite them.  _

_ Miles nudged Nicky softly and said, “It’s okay, Nicky. My moms food is actually really awesome. Plus, we get to have popsicles afterwards if we finish it all.”  _

_ Nicky’s eyes lit up at the prospect and took small bites at his meal, which quickly turned to him wolfing it down. _

 

_ Stephanie beamed with pride, until she noticed Emily was just sitting there, taking small sips of wine and left her plate untouched.  _

_ Stephanie glanced to the boys to make sure they weren’t listening before she spoke. “Are you okay, Emily?” _

_ The beautiful blonde gave her the side eye, and Stephanie knew at this point that Emily wasn’t upset, just irked. “Baby, you don’t need to worry about me. As long as Nicky eats, it doesn’t matter much if I do or not.”  _

_ Stephanie blanched. “Oh my god, Em, are you okay? Do you-“  _

_ Apparently Stephanie had been talking louder than she thought, and was interrupted by Nicky. “Oh no, Ms. Stephanie, my mom eats when I do. She probably just doesn’t like healthy stuff.” _

 

_ She expected a slight rebuke from Emily towards her son, but none came. Stephanie looked curiously at her friend, the friend that was fiddling with the cuffs of her suit and not meeting her gaze.  _

_ Stephanie got as close to Emily as she dared, without being reprimanded like she assumed she would be. “Emily?” _

_ The blonde remained silent. Just when Stephanie thought she wouldn’t answer, Emily let loose a put out sigh and turned to face her.  _

_ Stephanie shivered at that startling blue gaze boring into her own. “I just...I’m afraid I won’t like it,” she mumbled. Stephanie had to keep herself from laughing at her friends mutinous glare and a face that was one step away from a pout. _

 

_ “Just try it, Em. You might like it.” Emily steeled herself as if she were preparing for war. She took a small bite of the green bean casserole and Stephanie was surprised to see the huge wave of warmth and pleasure spreading over her friends face.  _

_ When she noticed Stephanie was staring, the blonde swallowed her bite and averted her eyes from the table. Stephanie swore she could see a pink tint rising up to Emily’s cheeks.  _

_ When her friend righted herself, she whispered, “Not bad, baby. Not bad at all.” Stephanie was walking on air for the rest of the night. _

xxxx

Memories aside, she ushered Miles out to the car so that they could drive over to Emily’s and pick up Nicky. When they parked in the driveway Stephanie grabbed Miles quickly as they rushed in the rain to get to Emily’s door. 

Emily had given Stephanie a spare key, so it was relatively painless to get in and out. 

_ That  _ experience was definitely a weird one. It had consisted of Emily shoving a key into her hand, Stephanie asking too many questions, and Emily finally saying, “Take the fucking key, baby. Don’t make it difficult.” 

She had claimed it was for Nicky to pick him up when Emily couldn’t drive over there herself. She also said that sometimes Nicky wouldn’t answer the door because Emily had warned him about strangers, which Stephanie was extremely glad about. 

Regardless of that, she let Miles in first to run upstairs to find Nicky. Stephanie raised her voice so that it carried up the ornate hallways. “Don’t be long, Smooch! School starts in thirty minutes!” 

She heard Miles groan in irritation at his moms nickname for him, and Stephanie just smiled to herself. She wouldn’t be able to call him that for much longer, so she definitely wanted to take advantage of it.

She glanced around the kitchen, the area in Emily’s house that she frequented the most.  Stephanie sighed with endearment as she saw both Nicky’s and Miles’ school projects hanging from the fridge and some of the cabinets. 

Paper planes, various construction paper animals, and seasonal activities littered the area. Stephanie turned to face the refrigerator, and there it was.

Sitting smack dab in the middle of the right door was a drawing that Nicky and Miles were supposed to have done separately on a picture of their families. But they decided to collaborate, and this was the result. 

xxxxx

_ It was a snowy Tuesday in the middle of December, and the boys had had a half day because of the unpredictable weather.  _

_ Most of the roads to the city were closed, so Emily had been working from home since around three in the morning. Stephanie had the spent the night on her couch and she was woken up by the sound of a keyboard and the light of the kitchen.  _

_ Emily had been sitting at the island with a glass of vodka and a small plate of Stephanie’s gluten free apple pie. Stephanie approached her from behind, curious to see what she was working on and praying to god that Emily wouldn’t have a conniption about her being so close.  _

_ Instead, the unthinkable happened.  _

 

_ Emily leaned back until she was pressed up against Stephanie’s chest. Stephanie had no choice but to move in closer to support her weight.  _

_ She felt heat rising up unto her cheeks, and her heart pounded with the desire she had been tamping down for months. Stephanie was forced to ignore her feelings and stay where she was so that the blonde didn’t fall off the island stool.  _

_ She felt some tension bleeding out of her friends back, and nearly jumped when Emily spoke to her. “Did I wake you up, baby?” Emily’s voice was hoarse with exhaustion. “Oh...no...uh, you know of course you didn’t, I was just-“  _

_ Emily cut her off with a husky laugh, the deep timbre of it vibrating through Stephanie’s body and making her shiver. _

 

_ “After all we’ve been through you’d think you’d be a better liar.” Stephanie couldn’t help but stutter a bit before finally coming up with a response. “What’s going on at work that’s so important for you to be up at three in the morning?” _

_ This time it was Emily who wavered. “Nothing important, baby. Just something that cock sucking asshole discovered that couldn’t wait until a fucking reasonable hour.”  _

_ Stephanie knew she was referring to Dennis, but she still winced at the language. Stephanie squared her shoulders for what she was about to say. “Em, go to bed. Maybe...maybe you can work later today while the boys are at school.”  _

_ Emily sat up and looked at her as if she had horns growing out of her ears. “It’ll be fine, baby.” Her voice was colder now, and Stephanie could clearly see that this was an argument she would not win. _

_ “Let me get it done, and I’ll crash later. I don’t have to drive all the way to the city today, which means I can sleep and spend time with my kid instead of watching Dennis jack off all day while the company goes to shit. Just let me do what I do best.”  _

 

_ Stephanie nodded, subdued, and curled up on the couch where she had been.  _

_ She wasn’t too worried. She knew Emily would be different later, when work wasn’t breathing down her neck and she wasn’t running on fumes. It turned out that Stephanie was absolutely right. _

***

_ Emily slept the entire rest of the day until it was time to pick up the boys, and she had woken up just in time for Stephanie to walk in the door with them. Just in time to see the picture.  _

_ Both Miles and Nicky were parading it around like they knew what effect it would have on both their moms.  _

_ Nicky ran straight for Emily and wrapped himself around her legs, and Stephanie was glad to see that Emily looked much more relaxed.  _

_ Meanwhile Miles was practically vibrating where he stood, a piece of paper pressed against his chest. “Mom, mom, mom look what Nicky and I made together at school today!”  _

_ Stephanie waved Emily over so that she could see as well. Both mothers had to hold in a gasp of surprise and emotion at what they saw before them. _

_ It was a drawing of Nicky, Miles, and both Emily and Stephanie holding hands in the middle of a field with a bright yellow sun. The title at the top read, “Our Family.”  _

_ Both Emily and Stephanie seemed to be having the same reaction of shock mingled with slight happiness. Both boys considered all of them a joint unit, and what relationship Emily and Stephanie had was clearly implied.  _

_ There was a moment of awkward silence before Emily saved the day. “That’s pretty badass little dudes.” Stephanie refrained herself from correcting her language.  _

_ “You want to put it on the fridge?” Nicky and Miles jumped with excitement as they grabbed a magnet and put it smack in the middle. After they ran upstairs to play, Emily glanced at Stephanie with an unreadable expression. _

_ “Well would you look at that, baby?” _

xxxx

Miles and Nicky thumped down the stairs, snapping Stephanie out of her memories so quickly that she couldn’t manage to correct them for running.

As they were pulling out of the driveway, she noticed that Emily’s car was still parked in the driveway. “Hey, Nicky,” Stephanie began. Nicky looked up from where he was playing with the ninja turtles he and Miles shared.

“Yes, Ms. Stephanie?” “Your moms car is still here. Did she sleep in?” Nicky shrugged. “I guess so. She’s probably tired from taking care of me.”

Stephanie blanched at this. “What do you mean by that, sweetheart?” “Oh I was really sick. Like really really sick. I was throwing up everywhere and I-“ 

Stephanie winced. “You can spare me the details. I was just curious.”

xxxx

After dropping off the boys and heading to the store to pick up some ginger ale and saltine crackers, she had a feeling she knew what was coming, she stopped by Emily’s house again. 

Sure enough, Emily’s car hadn’t moved and Stephanie assumed that her friend hadn’t moved either. She used her spare key to get into the house, closing the door gently. 

The downstairs hadn’t changed and Stephanie fixed up a small glass of ginger ale and plate of a few saltine crackers before heading upstairs.

She walked quietly towards Emily’s room, and her heart went out to the woman huddled up in the middle of the bed. 

Stephanie could practically feel Emily’s fever, and she could tell by the way Emily was curled up under the blankets that her stomach was killing her.

She put the drink and crackers on the night stand as she sat on the edge of the bed next to her friend. Stephanie shivered. So much for not getting sick.

She ran her hand gently across Emily’s back, and was surprised when the blonde leaned into her touch. She was trembling and her breathing was shallow, as if she was trying to keep something down.

Miles did the same thing and Stephanie knew that it never worked. The only way that this was going to get any better was to wake Emily up.

Stephanie brushed Emily’s hair back from sweat soaked forehead, and was rewarded with a blue gaze glassed over with sickness. “Hey, Em,” she whispered quietly.

Emily didn’t bother with a response and Stephanie knew why. “Come on, Em,” Stephanie cooed, using the voice she implemented whenever Miles was sick or injured.

“You’ve got to let it out.” Emily held on for a moment longer before she stumbled across the room and locked herself in her bathroom.

At least, she tried to.

Stephanie lodged her foot in the door and forced her way in. She got down on her knees with Emily and held her hair back as she was violently sick. 

It was bad. Worse than Miles and probably worse than Nicky. 

As soon as she was done Stephanie helped her to her feet and did a small job of cleaning the bathroom before leading Emily back into her bed. 

Emily collapsed, breathing heavily as she shot a weakened grin at Stephanie. “Hey, baby,” she whispered softly. 

Stephanie groaned inwardly. This was not fair. Even sick, Emily somehow managed to make her blush and squirm where she stood. 

But this was Stephanie’s domain, and it was time for her to take charge.

“Okay, Em. You’re going to change out of those clothes first and I’ll get you a new blanket.” 

Emily stumbled to her feet and managed to pull a nightgown out of her drawer, of course it had to be sexy Stephanie groaned, and slipped it on immodestly. 

After getting a soft blanket she thought Emily would like and after doing some minor housekeeping, she found Emily curled up again on her side, dozing off. 

Stephanie had to mentally slap herself from her thoughts of how cute she was in order to get back to business. 

She nudged Emily awake and she was pretty sure she heard the words, “fuck you,” come out of her friends mouth.

“It’s okay, Em. I just need you to take a sip of this ginger ale and then you can go back to sleep.” 

Emily sighed and did what Stephanie asked her to, which was a surprise in itself, and then went straight back to her former position. 

After putting a trash can with tissues next to the bed, and turning the fan on medium, Stephanie was about to go downstairs to start her sterilization process, when she heard a mumble from the pile of blankets on the bed. 

She rushed back, making sure her friend was okay, before she was dumbstruck by what Emily said.

 

“Can you stay?”

 

Stephanie stuttered, frozen. This was uncharted territory. She’d felt for Emily as more than a friend for a while, but it seemed obvious Emily didn’t care much about that in a way concerning their relationship. 

At least that’s what Stephanie had assumed. 

She must have stood there with a blank face for more than what was considered normal, because Emily said, “Either you will or you won’t, baby. Yes or no questions aren’t that difficult to answer.” 

Stephanie knew Emily was being snarky, but she did see fear in those round, blue eyes. As if she were afraid Stephanie would deny her.

 

Stephanie knew that that would happen over her dead body.

 

Instead of giving a verbal answer, she sat down on the edge of the bed pulling her feet up so that she could be close to Emily without getting sick. 

Of course Emily wouldn’t let that happen. The blonde moved gingerly over to Stephanie, and cuddled up right next to her. Stephanie was trying and failing to keep her blush under control. 

She managed to keep her cool as she ran her fingers through Emily’s tangled web of hair. The moment was so peaceful that Stephanie found herself drifting off right along with the blonde. 

Before they descended into sleep, Stephanie muttered, “I hope you know you have me wrapped around your finger.”

 

Emily whispered, “Trust me, baby. I know.”

 

It was the most loving Tuesday Stephanie had ever experienced with Emily, and this day would lead to many more like it.

  
  
  
  



End file.
